


Song 3

by Mooimagoldfish



Category: Critical Role (Web Series), UnDeadwood (Web Series)
Genre: Getting Together, I suck at tags, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-28 06:02:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22768981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mooimagoldfish/pseuds/Mooimagoldfish
Summary: So the last 30 minutes of part 4 didn't happen.Little Clason fic I've been working on and my first attempt at smut coming soon. Rating is for future installments.No beta
Relationships: Reverend Matthew Mason/Clayton Sharpe
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Will add more tags and a better summary when I am less dead.

Clayton "the coffin" Sharpe hasn't stayed in one place for very long in well over 15 years. Being on the run, never letting anyone get to close. At least until Deadwood. His little group just seemed to click together while working for Mr. Swearingen. Miss Miriam, both stern and fiercely loyal to her friends. Mrs Arabella Whitlock, kind and wise beyond her years.  
Alyousis 'Aly' Fogg with a quick wit and a quicker trigger finger.  
And then finally rounding out their little team was The Reverend. They had all somehow gotten under his skin but Reverend Matthew Mason had gotten in the deepest. The quiet yet strong Reverend had a past he has left behind as he came into Deadwood. His skills learned in the calvary came in handy today facing off against Doc Cockrin. Clayton felt a part of him wanting to get to know the Reverend better despite the promises he had made to himself. 

He would never let anyone close enough to stab him in the back again.

It was all so easy to fall in step with everyone as they headed to the Gem to take Al up on his offer of free drinks. Bella had grabbed a deck of cards and started dealing. The hours passed and they drank and talked and played cards. The girls were both red in the face Bella more so than Miriam and soon they left giggling slightly to go across the street to the Bullock hotel. Aly had disappeared upstairs with a woman a few moments earlier. That just left Mr. Sharpe alone with a very drunk Rev Mason.

Matthew Mason realized he was in trouble. Trying to focus his thoughts and try not to stare at the quiet gun slinger. He hadn't been this drunk since his army days. That felt like many lifetimes ago. Long before Matthew became a man of God. He had grown up going to church with his family but had leaned away from it after becoming an adult. He disagreed with the fire and brimstone along with some of the beliefs of the hard-core Christians. He trys to be a more compassionate church leader than the condemneding ones he was accustomed to. His way of combating some deep seated confusion and moral questions that Matthew has carried for a very long time.   
"Y'okay Reverend?" Clayton asked Reverend Mason.   
That seemed to snap Matthew Mason out of his thoughts. Unsure if it's the drink or the stare of the hellishly good looking Mr. Sharpe that has his face so red.

"Huh?!" " Y-yeah I'm okay. Just thinking is all. I..." 

"Want to talk about it? I'll hear your confessions for ya." Clayton says with a smirk and a slight wink.   
At this Rev. Mason blushes furiously against an already pinkish face and it might be the cutest damn thing Clayton has ever seen. Not that he should be having thoughts about how attractive the man sitting opposite him is. Oh well, what's another sin to the pile.. Maybe Clayton is the one who needs some confession. 

Matthew downs the rest of his whiskey and mumbles something about getting air. Hoping to get a little more clear headed in the brisk fall air. He is so stuck up in his head sorting his thoughts that he doesn't notice clayton get up and start to follow him.

Clayton can't exactly what makes him follow the Reverend outside. He tells himself that he wants to make sure the rev. gets back to his room at the Bullock okay. This may be partly true. He shudders at the thought of what Miriam and Bella would do if they found out that he:  
1.let the Reverend get beyond trashed and then  
2 .let said trashed Reverend stumble into the darkness of Deadwood by himself. Now Clayton knows that Reverend Matthew Mason can definently take care of himself, he's seen it a few times of the last few weeks. He is mostly interested in what is seeming to bother the other man so much and wanting to get inside his head a little.

Even through he has a room at the Bullock Matthew makes his way to the halfway rebuilt church. It's his favorite place to think. He's walking up the stairs of the front of the church when he hears footsteps behind him. He turns around while pulling out his colt army pistol only to see Clayton with his hands gently raised.   
"Good God Sharpe you scared the Jesus out of me!" he exhaled lowering the gun. Clayton smirked while putting his hands down "Thought you weren't supposed to take the lord's name in vain Father?"   
Mason rolled his eyes instead of flipping off Clayton like he wanted. "Got something on your mind Sharpe?"

'You' clayton thought. "Figured you would rather talk here than the bar is all Reverend " Matthew raised an eyebrow at Clayton trying to read the other man. He seemed to be telling the truth. "Come on in Mr. Sharpe." Matthew said opening the door and inviting him into the sanctuary. Its always difficult to read clayton Sharpe but half drunk and in low lantern light its damn near impossible. 

"So Reverend do you want me to hear your confession down here or up in your room" drawls Clayton seeing if he can get Mason to blush again. He's fantastic at reading people and the good father obviously has something on his mind. But what that is clayton has no idea. He is set on finding out. 

"Uh h-heres is good as anywhere I guess. " Matthew says trying to gain a little more composure and leans against the back of a pew. "Though I'm not sure your'e qualified to hear a confession " His lame excuse of a joke earns a chuckle from the gun slinger.

Clayton takes off his hat and looks at the priest. Beautiful in his own right standing in the low light of the ruined church. "Come now father. What a the worst thing you could have done?" Teasing lightly, definitely pushing his luck. The worst thing that could happen is he gets rejected clayton desides and it's not like he will be around long enough for things to get awkward   
He starts to take a slow step towards Reverend mason.  
"Murder?"  
They're maybe 10 paces apart with clayton closing the distance.   
"Horse theft?"  
7 paces  
"Bank robbery?"  
4 paces  
"Lusting after a woman?"  
2 paces  
"After another man?"  
They are barely a foot apart now and Matthew's pulse is racing so fast he's worried that Clayton can hear it. His face, he knows, is so red that he knows Clayton can tell he's blushing even in the low light. This isn't happening is it?


	2. Chapter 2

Clayton is staring at Matthew the way a predator does its prey. Observing and hungry. Matthew's eyes are large with shock, confusion and something else Clayton can't put his fingers on. "Mr. Sharpe. What are yo-"  
Clayton throws caution to the wind and closes that last bit of distance between them and kisses the other man before the revernend can finish his sentence.   
He feels Mason stiffen and then start to relax into the kiss as Clayton pulls away. The good Reverend is dumbfounded. Just staring open mouthed at the gunslinger not sure what the actual fuck just happened.   
"Sorry Reverend." Clayton said looking away not meeting the eyes of the good priest. "I probably shouldn't have done that but ihad to do that at least once... "  
And he starts to turn but just before feels a gentle hand on his cheek. "Call me Matthew" says Mason as he gently pulls Clayton back towards him. Capturing his lips in a kiss. Now its Clayton's turn to be surprised. Its is yearning and desperate and just exactly what he feels.  
"You sure about this Matthew?" The name feeling a little strange on his lips.  
"Yes"  
This time the kiss is a little more hungry. Bruising kisses, with tongues starting to explore each other's mouths. Hands roaming. Clayton sighs into Matthews's mouth. He nips at taller mans lower lip. Matthew let's out a soft groan at the responce.  
When they finally break away Clayton looks like he has a hundred questions .

"We can talk later.." matthew says cocking his head toward the stairs that lead to his room. His usually soft brown eyes are filled with a burning hunger. Pupils blown wide with desire.  
Well if that ain't one hell of an invitation. And Clayton doesn't need to be asked twice.

They kiss, stumble and grope each other as they make their way up the stairs. Desperate for each other like a drowning man needs air. Matt's collar goes first followed by Clayton's gloves. Both men's shirts are hasitly being unbuttoned. By the time they make it upstairs and lock the door they are panting and starting to sweat. Matthew is shirtless and missing a boot. Clayton still has his undershirt ,jeans and boots on. His belt is undone and pants are unbuttoned. They make short work about the rest of their clothes and fall into the bed in a tangle of limbs still devouring each other. When they finally surface for air, Clayton starts pressing kisses into the Reverend neck. Going lower and lower. Clayton starts biting and sucking at his lovers chest. This gets an immediate response from Matthew who keens, bucks his hips slightly and cards his fingers through Clayton's hair tugging on it slightly, pulling him closer.

"No marks above where the collar sits" Matthew says. Clayton scrapes his teeth against Matthew's neck right about where the collar would sit. "I'll try "  
Clayton untangles himself from Matt just long enough to fish a vial of oil out of his jeans pocket.  
He hands it to the Reverend. " I take it you know what to do with this Matty?"

Matthew smiles as he sits up and reaches towards Clayton pulling him back down and onto the bed. He slicks up one of his fingers starting to press it against Clayton's entrance while he bits at the other mans hip. With hips bucking against the hand at his hole, Clayton plays with Matthew's hair trying to move his head juust a little over and down. Matthew takes the hint kissing and licking at Clayton's painfully hard cock. After a few moments of this Matthew takes him all the way into his mouth while preparing another finger before sliding it into the cowboy. Clayton looks so beautifully wrecked layed out before him. Groaning at the sensations around his cock and the blissful stretching.   
Matthew pushes into him at a quickening pace. Right as Clayton's hips start fucking the Reverend mouth wildly, Matthew removed his fingers and removed his mouth from clayton. Clayton whined at the loss of sensations causing a chuckle from Matthew. " Hold your horses, cowboy" he pours out a little more oil to slick his dick up with before lining it up against Clayton's stretched and clenching hole. 

Just as Clayton's impatience was starting to take over Matthew slammed into him. He both men groaned at the sensation. Giving Clay only a second to get used to the fullness before setting a gruelling pace. Fucking him into the mattress. A stream of cursed and praise mixed with moans poured out of Clayton's mouth as he holds onto Matthew. Nails digging into his shoulders. Matthew moans at the biting pleasure of the nails clawing at his skin. Neither one of them were going to last much longer.   
"I'm close Clay."  
"Come inside me."  
Hips going wild before stilling Matthew came with a curse. Clay came just seconds later spilling onto his own chest.

Matthew pulled his softening member out of Clayton giving him a quick, gentle kiss before grabbing a cloth from the wash basin to clean themselves up.   
"Opps... sorry Matt" Matthew turned a questioning look at Clayton who looked so damn good spread out across the bed. Clayton grabs the wet cloth from his lover and wipes a little bit of blood from the many scratch marks left across his back. There is a sweet sting and Matthew knows those marks will be there at least a few days. After getting cleaned up they lay naked against each other on the bed.  
"Stay?" Matthew says sleepily against Clayton's shoulder. "Sure thing darlin" Clayton says covering them both with a blanket.Clayton sighs as he drifts off to sleep. And dreams of nothing for the first time in years. 

Matthew stays awake a little longer watching the man in his arms sleep. He smooths Clayton's long hair away from his face and admires how much more peaceful the other man is in his sleep. This is the first time Matt's seen Clayton without his trade marked furrowed brows. God truly works in mysterious ways he thinks as he too falls asleep.


	3. Chapter 3

A sharp knock wakes the revernend. He's groggy and his head is pounding. "The fuck.."  
More knocking.  
"Reverend mason. Wake up sleepy we have work to do " its Miriam. Shit shit shit. He can't her know Clayton spent the night! "Uh..uh.. one moment Miss Miriam" Looking around the Matthew's heart starts to sink as he realizes his room is empty. He also sees his clothes folded neatly on a chair with a note.

Didn't want to raise suspicion-C

Whew.  
He threw his clothes on as fast as he can while head pounding and a little dizzy and opens the door. "What time is it?"   
"Little after 12 Reverend. Mr Swearingen wants to see us now."  
Matthew's stomach churns at the thought of food. Holy crow he is hung over.   
"Drink too much last night did you?" Miriam says with a knowing smile. "Good thing I brought my family hangover cure." She hands him a thermos of what turned out to be coffee mixed with a little bit of whiskey.  
"Ahh. God bless you my child. " mason says taking a sip.  
"I feel like we've been bad influence on you father." Miriam says chuckling looking at his neck.   
Matthew blushes rubbing his neck"I.. don't... know.. what.. your...talkin- ah!" He didn't put his collar on. There must be a mark. 

Goddammnitclaytonsharpeyousunnabitch. 

He grabs the collar and runs to the mirror adjusting it over the bright purple mark that is just to the left of his Adams apple. Miriam walks over with a gentle smile and helps him and then pulls a long brown hair from his beard. "Hush now Reverend. It will be our little secret. Don't want the others to play detective do you? Heaven knows they would compare this to every brunette in town." "Of fucking course they would." Grumbles the still embarrassed Reverend. Miriam goes down stairs to give Matthew a few moments to collect himself. He comes down a few minutes later still a little red in the face but looking a little better. Miriam links her arm with the Matthew and reassures him again that she will not tell a soul. Not even Bella. This helps a bit but he doesn't know how well he will be able to control his blushing when he sees Clayton again. There is so much to talk about now.

Aly is nursing his coffee, Bella has her head in her arms which are folded on the table and Clayton has what looks like a mug of coffee in one hand and a half glass of whiskey in his other hand. One of his ear lobes is a pinkish purple but you can barely tell because of his shoulder length hair. 

Matthew immediately feels heat start to rise in face. Miriam and Aly are teasing a very hungover bella. Clay grabs a deck of cards from her pocket and starts to play a game of solitaire. Unsure of what to do Matthew stands and goes over to the bar undecided on whether or not to grab a drink. Fuck it he thinks. Hair of the dog never hurt anyone. He starts slightly when he feels something brush up against him. Clayton is standing next to him, Bellas cards are abandoned on the table. He taps the bar and Jonny turns around and hands them both a shot. 

"Uh. Got a moment Matt-" Clayton clears his throat " got a moment Reverend Mason?" Matthew does his best to keep his voice level. "Of course. What's bothering you?" The gunslinger gives a look to the bartender and without a word Jonny leaves the bottle on the bar and disappears. "Wanted to see how you were fairin' after last night. Drank quite a bit.."   
Matthew traced the edge of his glass as he chose his words carefully. "Got some questions " he lowers his voice " and a nasty mark on my neck, but I'm fine. We'll talk later?" The corner of Clayton's mouth twitched as he tried not to smile. He grabbed his whiskey and walked back up to the table. Bella was sitting upright at this point. Bleary eyes and hair a little rumpled. She smiled at her companions as Matthew and Clayton approached the table. 

"Let's get this over with" she slurs as she stands. She takes the glass from Clayton and downed the contents. " 's mine!" He said indignantly. Matthew simply rolled his eyes at the antics and placed his glass in Clayton's hand. The two's fingers brushed for just a moment. 

The party headed up stairs into Al's office. 'Nother job. Top priority. Seems someone has been investigating the mining site where they had first encountered the snake creatures. Matthew does his best to focus during the briefing. His head is still foggy. He feels like he has been thrown off a horse. He can feel the fibers of his shirt catching on the scratches on his back when he moves. He is painfully aware of where Clayton Sharpe is standing. His thoughts flashing back to last night. Goodness this is going to be awkward...

Clayton shifts his weight uncomfortably as he stands in the back of the office. Thankfully Al says they are leaving promptly. He wants to get out of this stuffy room. He doesn't like the look Miriam gave him when he went to talk to Matthew. Christ this is going to be a messy next few days. How the hell is he going to get a chance to have that talk with the reverend if they have to go on a job? He hopes he didn't scare him off. If he did he will be okay. Eventually. He will just disappear. Clayton doesn't think he wants to disappear again. He's tired of running.

Mr. Swearingen dismisses the lot and they head downstairs. Miriam says she's taking bella to the Bullock so she can rest while the others prepare. Aly heads out to go pick up supplies. They all agree to meet by the church in an hour.

Clayton gestures outside and Matthew followed him out of the Gem saloon. Miriam is the only one who has seemed to notice the exchange and has a trace of a smile on her lips that she is hiding behind her coffee mug. 

They walk out of the saloon quietly. Side by side hands bumping into each other on occasion Matthew wants to grab the other mans hand but is not sure that it would be appropriate. He doesn't want to make clayton uncomfortable and doesn't know how open either of them want to be about what happened last night. 

I need some god damn snuff. He thinks trying to remember if he grabbed his can of chewing to tobacco. He doesn't remember through his hangover fog and all the questions burning through his head. A quick pocket check reveals that yes Matthew does have some left. He pulls out a pinch of the tobacco leaves and puts it in his bottom lip. And elbows clayton offering him some

"No thanks. Reverend I just keep learning more and more about you" clayton say with a smile. Matthew is blushing furiously at this point as he follows clayton into the Bullock hotel quick stop at the bar to grab a bottle and two glasses and up the stairs they go.  
Holyshitholyshitholyshit.

"I got a question for you Reverend"  
" Y-you can call me Matthew if you'd like. Considering..." Matthew trails off  
"Okay. Matthew" Clayton starts and Matthew's heart starts to beat harder within his chest.   
"I'd like to apologize for being so forward last night. It was inappropriate... i"

Matthew closed the distance between the two and cuts clayton off mid sentence. Grabbing him by placing a hand behind Clayton's head pressing a kiss into the gunslinger. Clayton relaxes into the kiss and places a hand along Matthew's hip. After a moment they separate Matthew rests his forehead against Clayton's.  
"Yoy dont need to apologize for anything clay. If I had had a problem with anything that happened last night I would have said something"

"That's good." Clayton's obviously relieved and pulls away from Mason to grab the whiskey and pour them each a glass. He hands a glass over to Matthew and sits down on the chair near a small desk in the room. Matthew looks around a little awkwardly before sitting on the edge of the bed. 

"Soooo..." Matthew starts. Dragging the word out while he tries to figure out what to say.   
"So."   
"How do we want to do this?"  
" I'm not entirely sure how to go 'bout this" clayton clears his throat " I have zero regrets about last night. However I don't think I want our companions to know just yet. I dont want to make anyone uncomfortable."  
"I'm agree with not wanting to make things too public. Deadwood is accepting of alot of things. I'm not sure this" matthew gestures between the two of them. "As for our companions... uhh Missus Landismen might know.. How much I'm not sure but she knows I wasn't alone last night at the very least."

Clayton blushed slightly "Sorry bout your neck. I couldn't help myself... especially when you make sounds like you were last night" his voice dropped an octave as he said the last sentence. His eyes tracing over the clerical collar Matthew was adjusting. "If only we had more time. I'd love to get on my knees for you right now" 

Matthew feels like the air has been sucked from his lungs. Clayton's words going straight to his groin. Matthew stands up and starts towards Clayton. They are inches apart when there is a knock on the door.  
Matthew flinches like he's been shot at. He grabs his whiskey glass and goes to sit in the chair clayton had vacated. He's going for casual and misses by a mile. 

Clayton runs a frustrated hand through his hair as he goes for the door. Miriam is standing in the door way. "Mr. Sharpe are you ready to go. We are just about to go meet the Reverend at the chu-" she stops in her tracks when she sees Matthew sitting at the desk.  
"Oh good you're already here! Let's get off then." She gives a small smile to Matthew as she looks between the two men. 

So much for keeping things quiet Clayton thinks as he grabs his saddle bags and escorts Miriam down the stairs.


End file.
